


El mundo acaba así

by witchspellbook



Series: Traducciones [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: Así es como el mundo acaba.Así es como Aziraphale acaba con todo."This is how the world ends."This is how Aziraphale lays waste of everything.traducciín de mi fic This is how the world ends
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Traducciones [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	El mundo acaba así

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is how the world ends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129791) by [witchspellbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook). 



> solo para aclarar; no leo angst sin finales felices pero si disfruto escribiendolo de vez en cuando. tampo leo nunca, jamas, jamas, fics con muerte del personaje principal, tiendo a vivir en la tierra de la negacion donde todos viven, pero esta idea me ha andado dando vueltas de hace rato y al fin consegui plasmarla en la pantalla
> 
> me disculpo por adelantado pero las etiquetas estan puestas y estan advertides
> 
> disfruten

Con el niño enloquecido de dolor. La tierra agrietándose y el cielo también, el perro se ha ido, puesto a dormir como un mal cachorro por un difuminador lleno de agua bendita blandido por mano de Gabriel.

Con la bruja escondiendo al resto, porque ella _puede verlos_ , porque ella conoce el peligro, el riesgo. Mientras, el joven caza brujas sangra en el pavimento, su alma demasiado aterrorizada para dejar su cuerpo. Su cuerpo con demasiado miedo al dolor.

Así es como el mundo acaba.

Aziraphale ha recuperado su espada. Guerra ya no la necesita, Guerra posee un arma de fuego ahora, una metralleta. Guerra dispara sus balas untadas en sangre contaminada; HVI y malaria. Muerte se ha ido, su trabajo apenas comenzando.

Hambruna espera su turno.

Así es como el mundo acaba.

Hordas celestiales desgarrando los cielos, lloviendo flechas de plata untadas en agua bendita sobre el campo de batalla. Hordas infernales destrozando la superficie de La Tierra, elevando murallas de fuego infernal, blandiéndolo como látigos, como nudilleras.

Y Aziraphale en medio del caos.

Gritando. El niño se ha deshecho de Gabriel como si fuese un bicho molesto, como una hormiga bajo el calor de una lupa, cruel y desinteresado. El perro se ha ido, el hombre de ojos purpura lo ha matado, el hombre de ojos purpura ya no puede existir. Y Aziraphale grita porque Crowley no está a la vista.

\- Traidor – zumbaron un millón de voces junto a su oído antes de que el enjambre arrebatase a Crowley de su lado. Y Aziraphale sintió miedo.

Aziraphale camina el campo de batalla. Grita. Se defiende. No hay demonio que pueda plantarle cara si blande su espada. No hay ángel que salga ileso al cruzar su camino. Y su chaquetón color crema esta ahora manchado con sangre. Dorada, azul, negra y roja, incluso un poco de verde. Y Aziraphale busca, sus ojos abriéndose y abriéndose y abriéndose y aun así no puede ver.

Aun lo puede sentir. Aun ahí, aun cerca. No se ha ido.

Así es como el mundo acaba.

Crowley tropieza frente a él de repente, su cabello largo y sus ojos enormes, oro derretido. Su piel salpicada de escamas negras, sus alas abriéndose y cerrándose, como si no supiera si encogerse o crecer y pavonearse y batirlas para asustar a aquellos cerca de él. Tiene problemas con su forma, su corporación cambiando y cambiando y Aziraphale se lanza hacia él.

Aterrado y ciego de miedo Crowley le sisea cuando se acerca, desplegando sus colmillos, venenosos y puntiagudos y su cabello se hincha alrededor suyo como una cobra a punto de atacar y Crowley grita por él, despavorido.

\- Soy yo, Crowley soy yo. Aquí estoy – Crowley se enfoca su vista y cae sobre sus rodillas contra él, sollozo tras sollozo y Aziraphale lo sigue hacia el suelo arrodillándose con él, soltando su espada para abrazarlo fuerte.

\- Por favor, por favor, Aziraphale por favor – solloza. Y Aziraphale no sabe lo que quiere. Aziraphale quiere llevárselo lejos, a algún lugar a salvo, a algún lugar cálido – tienes que ser tu. Debes ser tu – y Aziraphale no entiende.

Así es como el mundo de Aziraphale acaba.

En el suelo de la base de aviación de Tadfield Crowley toma su espada del suelo y la fuerza sobre sus manos.

\- Por favor – Aziraphale intenta dejarla caer. Sus rodillas duelen y sus ojos observan y sus alas juntas forma un resguardo de la batalla, del horror. – ¡Me quieren matar! Lo van a disfrutar, por favor, – _No –_ no hay nadie más angelito, nadie más –

\- No, nonono – Aziraphale sacude su cabeza, Aziraphale tiembla y con él el mundo, y suelta su espada, ardiente y en llamas junto a ellos y Crowley la agarra nuevamente.

\- Eres lo mejor que jamás me haya pasado, confió en ti, no va a doler –

\- No –

\- Aziraphale, tengo miedo, por favor – Crowley sostiene sus manos y sus manos sostienen la espada – soy cobarde, soy débil, no lo sobreviviré –

\- Crowley – Aziraphale suplica y reza por tiempo, reza por una solución, reza por paz. Le reza a Crowley.

\- Que sea por tu mano – tentación deslizándose y entrelazándose con sus palabras, tentación sangrando de sus ojos dorados. Crowley se acerca a él y lo besa. Humano y dulce y cuando Aziraphale abre sus ojos Crowley ya no está.

Las manos de Crowley sostienen las suyas y sus manos sostienen la espada. Espada que atraviesa a Crowley y muestra su punta entre sus negras alas y Crowley ya no está.

Así es como el mundo acaba.

Con el grito desgarrado de un ángel roto y la muerte de un buen demonio. La constante de la humanidad, sus guardianes. Rotos y muertos.

La forma de Crowley se deshace entre sus manos como polvo de estrellas, ya no aferrado a la gravedad, y la espada estalla en llamas entre sus manos y sus ojos lloran oro liquido y el sabor del veneno de Crowley aún se siente presente en sus labios.

Así es como el mundo acaba.

Así es como Aziraphale acaba con todo.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer y como siempre kudos y comentarios me hacen feliz~~


End file.
